Current systems and methods for scrolling through a list of elements (e.g., menu items) on a data processing device may allow the user to scroll a highlighter down the list element by element. When the highlighter gets to the bottom of the display, the elements may scroll up one element at a time while the highlighter remains on the bottom of the display. The data processing devices may also use element selection methods that allow the user to scroll through the list element by element until the highlighter gets to the bottom of the display, at which point, the list jumps up one entire display full of elements, placing the highlighter back at the top of the display to scroll through a new display of elements.
These methods of moving the highlighter through the list may not be efficient for several reasons. For example, once the highlighter reaches the bottom of the display, in order for the user to get to the top element on the display, the user may have to select through each element on the display until the highlighter is again repositioned at the top of the display. In addition, when the highlighter is on the bottom of the display and the user is scrolling through the elements one at a time, the user may not be able to see the elements below the highlighter. If, instead, the list jumps one display full of elements at a time once the highlighter reaches the bottom or top of the display, the user may have to alternate between two display screens in order to compare two elements that are right next to each other. The technique of jumping display screens also makes it difficult for the user to view the elements above the highlighter or below the highlighter when the highlighter is positioned at the top or bottom of the display, respectively. Because of these disadvantages, the user may have to spend more time looking through the list of elements in order to locate the elements he or she is trying to find.